


The Town Line

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Fix It Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: An alternative ending to the town line scene.





	The Town Line

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Fix It Week, day 4: the events after 4A never happened.

Mournful eyes, an electric blue coat and a kiss he wished he could imprint upon himself forever. That's how Robin would remember this day, the day he crossed over the town line and said goodbye to the woman he loves.

Stepping back, hands connected, he passes through the magic barrier, feeling the ripples at his skin as more and more of him moves through. She gives him a little tug, just a little one, a sort of encouragement (that she desperately doesn't want to give but she knows Robin needs it) and his wrist comes back through the barrier. Brows furrowing, she tugs again and more of his arm reappears.

Regina gasps; she has an idea — no guarantee it will work or what it will do, but she's read up on barriers, she's well versed on matters of magic to keep people out of places they don't belong... the worst it can do is stop another from entering. So she tugs, tugs again and, in moments, Robin is back through that barrier.

He opens his mouth to ask what's going on, only for Regina to interrupt. She explains that he should try linking hands with Marian and Roland and, with her link with him still intact, she can pull them all back through, explaining that, if it doesn't work, the worst that'll happen is that Roland and Marian won't be able to come back through.

Not that that isn't bad enough, but still.

The return of Marian's curse is a chance they have to take, and it may not work at all, but it's worth a chance. Taking a deep breath, Robin steps across the town line, hand still firmly in Regina's, as he tells Marian to take his and Roland to follow.

As soon as Robin gives them the okay, Regina takes a deep breath and pulls on Robin's hand. The magical force field makes sure that their task isn't easy, that it takes a great deal of her physical and mental strength, but she can feel the light magic flowing through her fingertips through to Robin, Marian and Roland.

With one more pull, the three of them break through the barrier, meeting the ground in a most unceremonious manner, but all relatively unscathed.

Robin ensures Marian and Roland are fine (yes, they are, asides from a few minor scratches — and Marian's curse is still broken, thank God) before he turns to Regina.

He holds his hand out to her.


End file.
